Dharok the Wretched's equipment
Dharok the Wretched's equipment is obtainable from Barrows. Note that completing the minigame does not guarantee you will get a Barrows item. Like all Barrows equipment, Dharok's armour requires 70 Defence to wear, while the Greataxe requires 70 Attack and Strength to wield. Note that over a period of time like all Barrows items, the armour will degrade, making it untradeable when it is at 100 and below. It is only tradeable when fully repaired or at 0 (zero). Set effect Wretched Strength: The lower a player's remaining hitpoints are, the higher maximum hit the player can inflict with the set equipped. The formula appears to be for every 1 Hitpoint lost, the hit is 1% higher; so when a player has 99 Hitpoints and is reduced to 1, the set effect will deal close to double damage (98% higher). It is possible to hit 118 with the full set by using a Salve amulet (e) or Salve amulet(ei), wearing max possible Strength equipment, attacking an undead monster while being at 1 hitpoint and 99 Strength, using Piety and a Super strength potion or the Dragon battleaxe's special attack, Rampage. Due to the fact that at low hitpoints the risk of dying is very high, many players only use Dharok's for playing safe activities such as Pest Control, Nightmare Zone or when training on monsters with a low max hit such as Experiments. Alternatively, some players utilise the set effect while using the Protect from Melee prayer, especially in areas near altars. The full set must be equipped to yield the special effect. Many players using Dharok's intentionally lower their Hitpoints to take advantage of the set effect, colloquially referred to as "Dharoking". Common methods of lowering Hitpoints are: *Attempting to eat a Dwarven rock cake, which deals 1 (one) damage when eaten. Note that you cannot die from the rock cake's effect anymore, making this not only a reasonably quick method, but also one of the safest methods. *Locator orb from Dragon Slayer II will deal 10 damage each click, without being able to kill the player, making it the safest and fastest method. *Drinking an Overload at Nightmare Zone, dealing the player 5 times 10 damage in a rapid succession. *Dropping nitroglycerin, which will deal 25 damage, or 35 if it has been identified by the archaeological expert at the Exam Centre. *Using the Lunar spells Heal Other or Heal Group, both of which hit for 75% of the player's Hitpoints. *Drinking Zamorak brews, which remove 10% +2 of remaining Hitpoints. *Attacking Splatters at Pest Control, which explode upon death, damaging all nearby players. Dharok's set is commonly used in Pest Control as it is a safe minigame, and the dangerous nature of Dharok's set makes death more likely. *Using the fire traps in Oubliette in a Player-owned house rapidly removes 2-4 Hitpoints per tick. *Picking nettles without gloves on, which deals 6 points of damage per attempt. *Drinking from a Poison chalice, which can hit you for 3 to 60 damage, or cause one of several other effects. It also has a good chance to heal you for 4 hitpoints, and is more likely to heal you at higher hitpoint levels. Because of its ability to heal you, it is not recommended for lowering HP. See the Poison chalice page for more information. Prices Note: GE prices of Dharok's equipment at 0 charge may not accurately reflect its value due to inactivity on the GE. Components and bonuses Players wearing Dharok's set will have a 25% chance of recoiling 15% of the damage taken if an Amulet of the damned is worn. Category:Melee armour